battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Artillery
Cold | game files name = sw_veh_artillery_player }} | mindmg = 99 | maxdmg = 121 | range = 2-5 | lof = Indirect | notes = The game files show defense of 50 compared to 70 shown in the game. }} Overview The Wolf Artillery is a trainable Silver Wolf Vehicle introduced in the 2.6. It can be built for Steel and Merits in the Mercenary Vault. It deals massive amounts of damage, outgoing even the Earthshaker, but this is offset by the lengthy cooldown of five turns and paired with its low health (125 HP). This make the Wolf Artillery more of a one-shot nuke rather than an actual artillery. This unit, and with other trainable Silver Wolf units, has a stupendously high healing cost. Interestingly, this appears to be a much more powerful version of the Aries, albeit coloured differently as well as fired differently. The game files show Defense of 50 compared to 70 shown in the game. This unit will be removed from the Mercinary Vault when the 2.9 update gets released. Attacks Launcher= | mindmg = 99 | maxdmg = 121 | baseoffense = 68 | cooldown = 2 | ammoused = 1 | range = 2-5 | lof = Indirect | damage1 = 99-121 | damage2 = 118-145 | damage3 = 128-157 | damage4 = 138-169 | damage5 = 148-181 | damage6 = 158-193 | offense1 = 68 | offense2 = 68 | offense3 = 73 | offense4 = 78 | offense5 = 82 | offense6 = 87 | notes = }} | mindmg = 34 | maxdmg = 42 | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 2 | ammoused = 1 | range = 2-5 | lof = Indirect | damage1 = 34-42 (x3) | damage2 = 40-50 (x3) | damage3 = 44-54 (x3) | damage4 = 47-58 (x3) | damage5 = 51-63 (x3) | damage6 = 56-68 (x3) | offense1 = 46 | offense2 = 46 | offense3 = 51 | offense4 = 56 | offense5 = 61 | offense6 = 66 | notes = }} | mindmg = 39 | maxdmg = 48 | baseoffense = 56 | cooldown = 4 | ammoused = 1 | crit = 0% | armorpiercing = 50 | range = 2-5 | lof = Indirect | effects = | dot = 44→15 | dottype = poison | dotduration = 3 | damage1 = | damage2 = 46-57 | damage3 = 50-62 | damage4 = 54-67 | damage5 = 58-72 | damage6 = 62-76 | offense1 = | offense2 = 56 | offense3 = 61 | offense4 = 66 | offense5 = 71 | offense6 = 76 | dot1 = | dot2 = 52→17 | dot3 = 56→19 | dot4 = 61→20 | dot5 = 65→22 | dot6 = 71→24 | notes = }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 15 |uv2 = 18 |uv3 = 21 |uv4 = 24 |uv5 = 27 |uv6 = 31 |notes = The game files show defense of 50 compared to 70 shown in the game. }} Cost Updates 2.7 Patch * Birthday Category:Mercenary Vault